


Go Getta: Right Hand

by Dizzybebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, dog hybrid hyungwon, dog hybrid minhyuk, hybrid owner wonho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzybebe/pseuds/Dizzybebe
Summary: Hyungwon’s proudest moments are when he stands on the highest platform of the winner’s circle, but when he loses a national hybrid competition for the first time in his career he needs some cheering up from his owner Wonho and his partner Minhyuk.





	Go Getta: Right Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like hybrids and pet shows? Do you like slow burns and angst? Want to read a fic with them all together on a very unreliable update schedule? Well, here you go!

Hyungwon was one of the most popular Borzoi hybrids in the competition scene, not just in his breed but in the hound group as well. He was immensely successful thanks to his aristocratic and graceful stage demeanor and had even been best in show two years in a row, hoping to win today to keep the streak going. But for some reason, he had been off his game all day. He was usually very happy to see people who recognized him from his wide online influence, but when an overly affectionate person recognized him this morning and obliged herself to hug him he could feel himself stammer and tense. He knew it would happen at least a few times today so he wasn’t personally upset with her, but he still wished it could be somehow avoided. 

Minhyuk watched the professionally rehearsed encounter and cringed inwardly. He knew his partner well enough to be able to tell when he’s trying not to use his “I need some space today,” voice. They had been best friends since they were pups and were adopted by the same person. Just the thought of him made Minhyuk instinctively wag his tail. Wonho was the kindest human he had ever known and made him feel like he wasn’t just a pet being forced to perform. Both Minhyuk and Hyungwon genuinely enjoyed what they did and were very thankful to have Wonho as an owner and an equal. Minhyuk didn’t particularly care whether or not he won, he was mostly interested in meeting people and promoting himself because “it doesn’t really matter if you win or lose it's just about having fun and making sales” to which Wonho largely disagreed.

Because Wonho would be handling for Minhyuk today, he asked his best friend Hyunwoo to handle for Hyungwon. He didn’t mind, of course, they both had very similar personalities and loved to eat so he always enjoyed coming and having Wonho pay for their lunch. Today Hyungwon would need a lot of help getting into his very fancy and princely outfit so he was considering having Wonho throw in dinner too. Hyunwoo and Wonho were both dressed in bespoke suits, Minhyuk and Hyungwon each in outfits and styles they put together themselves to look like royalty. Something didn’t feel right to Hyungwon though. In fact, nothing really felt right. First, it was his hair, then his necklace clasp broke, then just more and more things throughout the day that resulted in Hyungwon becoming irritated, snappy, and restless by the time it came for them to perform. 

Minhyuk went first, expertly displaying the details of his eyes, claws, tail, and ears to the judges. He showed his ability to sing, follow complex agility routines, and proved his artistic intelligence all in a choreographed routine precisely designed to show his best qualities as an ambassador of the Australian Shepherd hybrid breed. With a flick of his tail and a wink, he made his fans watching him blush in some sort of tenderly devoted embarrassment and walked past the judges one more time.

Hyungwon’s turn, however, did not go as smoothly. He started well, but after he forgets a crucial portion of his routine he felt like he knew at that point he wouldn’t win so he got frustrated and was visibly gritting his teeth the rest of the time. When he was done, the judges nodded to him and he nodded back, walking directly past them and back to his seat. Hyunwoo stroked his hair without saying much except, “you did so well, I’m so proud of you.”


End file.
